Certain database systems host a plethora of metadata relating to individuals, entities, and/or multiple entities associated with multiple individuals. The metadata may be interrelated. The metadata may be continuously evolving. Such metadata having a large volume, having varying relationships, and/or that are continuously evolving is considered as complex metadata.
In many cases it is desirable to analyze the complex metadata. Conventional data analysis tools of such complex metadata generate tabular oriented options where the data is represented through tables and lists. For example, the data may be presented in a spreadsheet type format having multiple columns, and multiple sheets. Review of such lengthy spreadsheets can be difficult, time-consuming, and costly. In addition, relationships between data objects may be difficult to discern, if at all.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved data analysis methods and systems. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.